


dance, baby, dance.

by koalabearniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ballerina Harry, Ballerina Niall, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Feminine Harry, Feminine Niall, Fluff, Liam is 22, M/M, Smut, Strict Louis, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Zayn is 22, i don't remember my other tags, kinda hoe niall, kinda innocent harry, kinda innocent niall, literally my computer crashed last time i tried to type this :(, louis is 23, manly ballerina zayn, niall and harry are 18, zayn and liam compete for niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabearniall/pseuds/koalabearniall
Summary: cute ballerina AU where Niall and Harry become professional ballerinas, somehow managing to bring along Zayn, Louis, and Liam as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had gotten the first chapter done and right as i go to save it; my computer crashes, sigh.
> 
> i'm a little rusty with my typing, i apologize. here's a prologue//first chapter.

"No, no, no! Not like that, stupid!" The dainty hand of the well known ballet dancer, Harry Styles came up to help his boyfriend Louis' positioning with matching a perfect Passé. Twas a simple warm up move, but that day specifically was set aside for the couple's lazy day, hence Louis' moves became sloppy. The older male's eyes are quick to glare at Harry as the curly hair lad moves his arm up higher and into the proper position.

"I thought we had agreed no use of that word, little one?" Louis' feet move in front of him and then behind him, hands placed in the correct position.

Harry chews his gum, speaking up with an eye roll, "And here I was thinking we had agreed no rules on the dance floor?" He was right there, the two lovebirds had agreed that it's absolutely okay for Louis to make strict rules for Harry and that he'd follow them [occasionally, as Harry was quite the spoiled brat] unless stated otherwise. Harry himself had made one rule; no rules on the dance floor. The younger male huffs as he stretches, Louis scolding him for rolling his eyes.

Across the room was the other well known dynamic dancer; Niall Horan. Harry and Niall had both worked their way up together, being ballerinas for five years now. The small blonde boy was stretching and babbling along with his mates Liam and Zayn. Liam's soft eyes were on Niall before they were looking over at the bickering couple warming up on the other side. All five of the boys have been friends for around four years now, all meeting when they were still in highschool; Niall and Harry both being little freshmen. "This is probably Harry and I's twentieth time doing this dance, actually. We do four performances of it every year and my god, it's so fun." His lips curl up into a large grin, flashing off his shiny white teeth. The young Irish lad had recently had his braces taken off; leaving behind straight pearly whites. "I'm so happy you two and Lou agreed to join with Harry and I."

A smile danced its way onto Zayn's lips as he nods and leans over, ruffling the younger boy's hair, "Anything for our little snowflake, right, Li?"

Liam's head turns back to them as Niall raises his leg up, waiting for the man's answer. He nods his head gently, "Why, of course. I'd do anything for you, Kitten. Even if it is becoming a male ballerina. Then again, we both know I'll be the one lifting you on show night, so it truly is a win-win situation, yea?" The two eyebrows placed on Zayn's head were quick to furrow as he looks at Liam. He wasn't one to get jealous easy nor be someone who is possessive, but in his Liam had no right to take the credit of doing anything for the small lad when Z was the one to persuade the man to join Niall.

The Irishman's cheeks quickly heat up as he rolls his eyes, "You two flatter me, y'know?" Niall does one last stretch before kissing both sides of each lad's cheeks, wandering over to Harry and Louis to talk.

Zayn quickly shoves Liam with a glare, mimicking his voice as he speaks up, tinge of disgust in it, "We both know I'll be the one lifting you, oh precious kitten that i love so much, yes, yes, I chose to become a ballerina, Zayn didn't have to persuade me or anything!" Liam raised an eyebrow at his mate; sensing the jealousy. "Really, Liam? What a kiss ass. As much as we both know Niall loves the sweet sweet ass-kissing, don't take the credit for something that _I_ made you do, you hear me?"

The other male simply rolls his eyes with a chuckle, not at all intimidated by his best friend. "Sure thing, Z. I'll be sure to thank you for convincing me once I get to raise my little kitten in the air, sound good?"

Both Harry and Niall watched the two men bicker, Niall's hand coming up to cover his mouth, a few giggles escaping. "They're both such dorks, it's so amusing to watch the two of them go head to head just to raise me in the air in front of a crowd." Harry's eyes roll, "More like stupidity if you ask me. I don't find it amusing at all. Like, they act like it's going to be the final show." Harry's eyes trail over to Louis who was grabbing a water from a girl, lips curled up in a grin as his eyes crinkle, telling Harry that he was genuinely chuckling about something. Possession ran through Harry's mind as he pats Niall on the shoulder and walks over to Louis and the girl, putting up his leg around the older man's waist,

"What are you guys talking about? Excited for the big performance, yea? I'm so happy I get to have my wonderful _boyfriend_ lift me for the big jumps, hm. Yea, you hear that? I'm his _boyfriend_ that he loves very much and we have touch lips and everything, so keep it moving, sista." Harry's expression was cold towards the girl as she scoffs and rolls her eyes, mumbling a simple 'whatever' under her breath as she walks away. Louis' eyebrow was raised at his smaller boyfriend who was grinning confidentially, going back to his innocent lolita self that Lou had loved so dearly.

"It was simply an exchange for water, princess." Harry quickly looks up at his boyfriend and pouts, "Well, it could have eventually progressed to exchanging other fluids, y'know." A booming laugh came from the older male, rattling Harry's frame, "Oh, darling, you know i'd never swing that way again. I've got eyes for you and you only, little one." 

A chaste and gentle kiss was placed down upon the younger boy's lips, both set of eyes fluttering shut. They both mumble a sweet, 'I love you' together before regrouping with everyone else. The performance was in two weeks and you could practically feel the nerves of everyone, excluding Harry and Niall, along with Louis who knew he'd absolutely wing it. "As we all know, we'll be starting practice every week day from now on so we can perfect this performance. We've not messed up once, and I don't plan to let that change this year." The coach explains, standing on a stool to be seen by everyone. Zayn, Niall, and Liam stood together, Niall in the middle with both hands intertwined with the other males'. He swings their hands with a small giggle, Liam looking down at him; his eyes filled with pure adoration. He's always found the small Irishman adorable, it was no secret. Zayn simply let out a gentle hum and continues to listen to the coach's instructions, letting Niall do as he wishes. Behind that group was Louis and Harry, the older male's arm wrapped around Harry's waist, rubbing gentle circles on his hip.

A few moments later, multiple groups had their feminine dancer in the air to practice the leaping, each body moving in sync with one another. Niall and Harry were both entranced by the music they've heard over a thousand times at this point, being able to practically _hear_ the dance moves of their famous performance, _"La fille et la loup."_ The younger boys had put blood, sweat, and tears into perfecting such dance and have received multiple scholarships for their skills. The masculine dancers in the groups do a few leaps as well, the feminine dancers beginning to twirl and pirouette a few times, all sticking together. The group in all still had yet to receive their costumes, but all were buzzing with excitement. 

Once they were done with the run through of the performance for the third time, it was time to all head home. Both males and females stayed after class to use the space for further practice, the instructor not really minding. Harry and Niall grab their bags, the other men talking amongst themselves about the upcoming performance and their nerves; the younger lads managing to drag them into it.

"So, Niall, have you decided who'll be lifting you in the air?" Louis speaks up, Adidas duffel slinging over one shoulder as Harry lays his head on the other, nodding along lightly to the question. They've all been quite curious as to who he would choose. It was no secret the Irish lad was indecisive, and often needed help with making decisions, though this time, he's not asked one person for advice, astonishing the others in the group.

He chews the bubble hum in his mouth, swaying in the slightest as he stands in front of the group. A small bubble peeks out form between his thin rosy lips, quickly popping as swift as it was to appear. "Well," he starts, lips curling up into a small smirk as he looks between both Zayn and Liam. The eighteen year old has had crushes on both of them at some point in time, Zayn being incredibly strong and mysterious as well as supportive while Liam was open-minded and caring along with protective of the younger boy. Niall had put everything of that sort behind him once he started getting into ballet, deciding it'd be best if they all just stayed friends. 

Although his feelings may have faded, both of the other two males' feelings were simply growing stronger with every dance session, absolutely falling for how happy and free Niall seemed on the dance floor. The blue eyed boy hadn't even thought of who was better depending on personalities; it was all about dancing in that building.

"I was thinking the two of you could both perform the female dance routine on Wednesday's rehearsal and whoever manages to do that the best can be my dance partner for this performance." He nods, blonde tufts bouncing atop his head. Both older males were clearly in shock while a soft and gentle giggle left Harry's gloss covered lips. Louis raises his eyebrow at Niall, mentally questioning his sanity.

"You can't be serious, bubs." Louis starts, shaking his head with a small chuckle, "None of us were taught the feminine part to the dance; we've only been focusing on the masculine part. I thought you of all people would know this.." The other two nod, still confused by his decision. Niall's smirk became a confident one as he nods once more, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's exactly the point, Louis. A good dancer will learn both parts, though it's not required, right, Haz?" The blonde speaks up, looking over at his best friend who had another bubble coming from his mouth, his head giving the lad a gentle nod. "If they cared enough, they could have easily learned it from how many times we've practiced it together. We _have_ been doing this dance for two months now, you know?"

Liam's cockiness had complete disintegrated into the air, he'd not been paying attention to Niall's moves, more so focusing on lifting the boy at the right spot all while hitting his own moves. "Don't we get any help at all?" he speaks up, terrified for his chance, "I mean - it's only fair to watch you one last time and try to memorize it." the soft eyed man was trying his best to not show he had absolutely no clue how to start the dance. "Can we maybe even record it?" Harry snorts lightly, his green eyes rolling in annoyance.

"Are you telling me after two months of practicing with Niall, you've not paid any attention to the way his body moves? You're always staring at it, anyways!" His arms cross over his chest. He never believed Liam took ballet seriously, even Louis had done a better job with it. 

Louis had his own mindset; though he may constantly complain about being too manly for ballet, he was just too shy and stubborn to admit he actually enjoyed it. Harry had told him that he'd eventually fall in love with the dancing style, and he wanted to prove his little blossom wrong; and he had failed. Louis the Tommo Tomlinson was not someone to admit he was wrong, instead, he had decided to prove he was going to be the best masculine dancer their class had.

Zayn has a smirk etched on his face, knowing he had already won. He had carefully watched Niall's dainty frame do the dance millions of times by now, even attending some of the shows they've done in previous years to support his best friends. He licks over his lips, glad that Liam's cocky behavior was put to rest. Niall had also come over to Zayn's a few times to practice outside of the studio, by Zayn's request. He personally didn't even want to turn it into a competition, he was simply there to see Niall happy. But he couldn't stand seeing Liam think he was better than him at something so simple.

All of the males turn to look outside before at each other, knowing they each needed to get home and rest for tomorrow's rehearsal. "I'll give you each one last performance tomorrow at rehearsal and then I'll be nice enough to extend your practice time to Friday, sound good?" Niall looks at the males; Zayn grinning as he nods, a sense of wary still placed on Liam's face. "Well that's the plan now. Now, I don't know about you mates, but I'm absolutely exhausted." nods came from the group, a few sighs as well. 

They all walk towards the door together, Louis and Harry whispering to each other about dinner, a few giggles being spared from Harry's lips, Louis smiling proudly. They leave the studio before Niall turns to Zayn, looking up at the male, "Hey, Z? Do you think I could hitch a ride with you?" He looks over at Louis and Harry who were mumbling things and pecking each other on the lips, smiles wide. "I don't really want to go with them and third wheel it all, you know?" The older male gives Niall a soft smile as he wraps his arm around the shoulder of the boy.

"Of course, Ni. You know there's no need to ask." He kisses the blonde's temple as Liam watches spitefully, rolling his eyes. Each boy knew that Zayn and Niall were absolutely the closest in their group; always being together. They had almost got together once; but then a girl had caught Zayn's eye and they decided to just stay friends instead. Each male heads to their car, giving off their final goodbyes before getting in, Niall letting out a gentle sigh.

"Would it be unfair for me to help out Liam and let him take that video? I mean; I'm sure you already have the dance down but poor Li hasn't had any practice and all..I just-" Zayn quickly cuts the boy off,

"Niall, 'm not going to be a poor sport about it. I already know I'm going to win; with or without a video. And it wouldn't be fair if I went against someone with no experience." the blonde smiles wide, looking over at his best friend, leaning and pecking his cheek a few times, mumbling,

"You know I love you, right, Z?" a chuckle leaves the older man's lips as he nods and starts up the car, turning on the heat to warm up the two. Niall quickly pulls out his phone and sends Liam a quick text, telling him what he had decided on. He sets the phone in his lap and lays his head back, sighing gently as he closes his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day for the five of them.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all, did you like it? it was a little longer than expected but yea, i'm sorry if it's not very good and all, i've not used proper capitalization and spacing in quite a while, whoopsie.


End file.
